<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>no place like home by danhowellsjeans</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889506">no place like home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/danhowellsjeans/pseuds/danhowellsjeans'>danhowellsjeans</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:09:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/danhowellsjeans/pseuds/danhowellsjeans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>commission for my friend!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Romani (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walking into the ranch, Link felt his hands start to shake a bit. They always did, no matter how much he visited. It was always about her...</p><p>Her soft brown hair, her sparkling green eyes, the way she laughed...</p><p>Pulled out of his thoughts, he heard that very same laugh from behind him, and his face brightened a bit as he turned.</p><p>She wasn't there. He frowned, looking around. <em>Where-</em>he let out a squeak as he felt arms wrap around his shoulders.</p><p>"Hi, grasshopper! Did Romani scare you?" She giggled, and Link nodded a bit, a blush creeping onto his cheeks. </p><p>He turned, almost swooning at just seeing her. Taking his hand, she looked him in the eyes.</p><p>"Romani wants to play a game. Tag?" Blinking a bit, Link nodded. She grinned in response, letting go of his hand and poked his cheek. "You're it!"</p><p>She took off, leaving the hero in stunned silence for a moment as he took in what had happened. He only took a moment, however-he couldn't lose, after all!</p><p>Laughing himself, he ran after her, catching up fairly quickly. Her only advantage was that she knew the ranch better-it kept him from fully catching her.</p><p>Until, of course, she tripped. He cried out, diving forward to break her fall. She landed on top of him with a grunt, and his face lit up bright red.</p><p>"Is Romani's grasshopper okay?" She asked in concern, and he just nodded. She cupped his face, ignoring the squeak he made as she looked him over. "You look sick! Let Romani try to help!" <em>Oh no.</em></p><p>She puckered her lips and leaned forward, pressing small kisses all over his face. He made strangled noises as she did, squirming a bit. Had he been able, he would have covered his face with his hands.</p><p>After a moment, Romani seemed satisfied, standing up and helping Link to his feet. She took his hands, and more giddy fear struck Link's heart. <em>What this time?</em></p><p>"Romani wants to show you something! She thinks you'll really like it!" She took his hand once again, leading him towards the barn. Without questioning anything, Link followed behind his friend, though confusion laced his features.</p><p>When she pushed open the door, Link gasped at the sight. A small foal laid on the ground, nursing its mother. Romani was silent, though she squeezed Link's hand. The sight in front of them...it made him feel a hope he hadn't felt in a long time. </p><p>Sitting down, Romani leaned her head on Link's shoulder. "Isn't it wonderful?" she asked, and Link nodded. It...really was wonderful. If everything was always this wonderful...maybe he could handle this "life" thing.</p><hr/><p>The sounds of the forest surrounded the hero as he sat on his horse, lost in a memory.</p><p>At that moment...he'd had so much hope for the future. Hope that...maybe things would be alright.</p><p>It didn't end up like that, unfortunately. He stroked Epona's mane, sighing.</p><p>"It w-was a fu-fun ride, w-wasn't it, girl?" A few tears rolled down his face, and he wiped them away before pulling out his ocarina. "I'll s-see you ar-around..." </p><p>A soft, familiar tune played in his head, and he followed the motions he knew so well on his ocarina. A sense of calm fell over him, and he laid back.</p><p>Maybe he'd see her again, someday.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walking into the ranch, Link felt his hands start to shake a bit. They always did, no matter how much he visited. It was always about her...</p><p>Her soft brown hair, her sparkling green eyes, the way she laughed...</p><p>Pulled out of his thoughts, he heard that very same laugh from behind him, and his face brightened a bit as he turned.</p><p>She wasn't there. He frowned, looking around. <em>Where-</em>he let out a squeak as he felt arms wrap around his shoulders.</p><p>"Hi, grasshopper! Did Romani scare you?" She giggled, and Link nodded a bit, a blush creeping onto his cheeks. </p><p>He turned, almost swooning at just seeing her. Taking his hand, she looked him in the eyes.</p><p>"Romani wants to play a game. Tag?" Blinking a bit, Link nodded. She grinned in response, letting go of his hand and poked his cheek. "You're it!"</p><p>She took off, leaving the hero in stunned silence for a moment as he took in what had happened. He only took a moment, however-he couldn't lose, after all!</p><p>Laughing himself, he ran after her, catching up fairly quickly. Her only advantage was that she knew the ranch better-it kept him from fully catching her.</p><p>Until, of course, she tripped. He cried out, diving forward to break her fall. She landed on top of him with a grunt, and his face lit up bright red.</p><p>"Is Romani's grasshopper okay?" She asked in concern, and he just nodded. She cupped his face, ignoring the squeak he made as she looked him over. "You look sick! Let Romani try to help!" <em>Oh no.</em></p><p>She puckered her lips and leaned forward, pressing small kisses all over his face. He made strangled noises as she did, squirming a bit. Had he been able, he would have covered his face with his hands.</p><p>After a moment, Romani seemed satisfied, standing up and helping Link to his feet. She took his hands, and more giddy fear struck Link's heart. <em>What this time?</em></p><p>"Romani wants to show you something! She thinks you'll really like it!" She took his hand once again, leading him towards the barn. Without questioning anything, Link followed behind his friend, though confusion laced his features.</p><p>When she pushed open the door, Link gasped at the sight. A small foal laid on the ground, nursing its mother. Romani was silent, though she squeezed Link's hand. The sight in front of them...it made him feel a hope he hadn't felt in a long time. </p><p>Sitting down, Romani leaned her head on Link's shoulder. "Isn't it wonderful?" she asked, and Link nodded. It...really was wonderful. If everything was always this wonderful...maybe he could handle this "life" thing.</p><hr/><p>The sounds of the forest surrounded the hero as he sat on his horse, lost in a memory.</p><p>At that moment...he'd had so much hope for the future. Hope that...maybe things would be alright.</p><p>It didn't end up like that, unfortunately. He stroked Epona's mane, sighing.</p><p>Green eyes flashed in his mind. Romani...she wouldn't know what happened to him, would she? His shoulders raised as he pulled them tightly into himself.</p><p>He didn't want to leave her behind...but he didn't know what else to do. </p><p>But when he pulled his ocarina out, he couldn't bring it up to his lips. He hadn't had any hesitation before, but now...</p><p>He clipped the ocarina back to his belt, turning Epona around. Maybe he'd visit the ranch instead.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>